celos y discusiones
by guiguita
Summary: Soy una convencida que estas dos situaciones tienen algo en común…. Que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de la vida! Jajaja así que por ahí va mi idea, quiero tratar de hacer mini historias en base a esto, a escenas de celos por parte de uno, la otra, o ambos, y por supuesto… las reconciliaciones. Puede que algunas sean basadas en parte en algún capítulo en particular y otras,
1. Chapter 1

**CELOS Y DISCUCIONES…**

**Soy una convencida que estas dos situaciones tienen algo en común…. Que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de la vida! Jajaja así que por ahí va mi idea, quiero tratar de hacer mini historias en base a esto, a escenas de celos por parte de uno, la otra, o ambos, y por supuesto… las reconciliaciones. Puede que algunas sean basadas en parte en algún capítulo en particular y otras, sean totalmente AU, producto de esta cabecita loca, espero les agrade, se reciben pedidos en particular…**

**Capítulo 1: LA CIA. Obviamente esto es en mi AU lo que pudo pasar después del 4x15 y el 4x16, Kate se moría de los celos, pero no hizo nada, en mi versión sí que lo hizo, espero les guste.**

Acababan de terminar.. AL FIN!... con el odioso caso con la CIA, Kate estaba preocupada por Rick, en un principio le molesto la relación que había tenido con la tal Sophia Turner, no sólo en un principio está bien, ¡durante todo el maldito caso!, odio saber que no fue la primera musa que Rick ha tenido, ni la única. Pero lo que la preocupaba ahora era él, lo vio muy afectado con la muerte de Sophia. Se debatía en su interior sobre llamarle o no.

Finalmente se decidió por un mensaje de texto_: "¿Cómo estás?, si necesitas compañía…aquí estoy, sólo llámame" . _Luego de dudar por un minuto apretó enviar.

Rick estaba sentado en su sillón favorito en el loft, con un vaso de wisky en la mano, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Sophia cayendo al suelo, muerta por un tiro de quien supuestamente era de su equipo. Pero es que ella no tenía un equipo, nunca lo tuvo.

Se sentía confundido, dolido, shockeado por lo que había vivido este par de días. Sintió vibrar su móvil y al fijarse en la pantalla vio el mensaje de Kate. Frunció el ceño y ahora se sintió aún más confundido, sabía que para ella no había sido fácil este caso, aunque moriría antes de reconocerlo él sabía que se había sentido celosa, que va, muy celosa, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pese a lo mal que lo había pasado ella estaba preocupada por él, pensó en devolver el mensaje, alcanzo a escribir un par de palabras y entonces cambió de idea, tomó su chaqueta y salió del loft.

Kate se cansó de esperar un mensaje de respuesta, pensó que tal vez no quería hablar con ella, se puso algo más cómodo, fue a la nevera, tomó una cerveza y se acomodo en su sillón, no acababa de tomar el primer trago cuando sonó el timbre. Al asomarse a la mirilla vio a Castle del otro lado y sintió un nudo en el estómago, no pensó que simplemente él se aparecería en su departamento, ella pensaba más bien en ir a tomar unas cervezas o comer una hamburguesa por ahí.

-Hey, dijiste "aquí estoy", y pues….- dijo en un tono más bajo y menos animado que de costumbre Castle.

-Ehhh claro, pasa por favor ¿estás bien? – preguntó ella al tiempo que abría la puerta.

-sí, supongo que sí- contestó haciendo una mueca.

- ¿quieres una cerveza?-

- preferiría un wisky, pero está bien, una cerveza estará bien. –

Kate se dirigió a la nevera por otra cerveza fría, prefirió ignorar lo del wisky, nada más verlo se dio cuenta que no sería el primero y prefirió ofrecerle algo menos fuerte.

Le entregó la cerveza, se sentó a su lado en el sillón y ambos las chocaron suavemente y le dieron un trago.

-y bien ¿cómo estás?- pregunto la detective, siempre directo al punto.

-supongo que he tenido días mejores- le contesto Rick masajeando suavemente su sien derecha con gesto cansado.

- oh vamos Castle, no me digas que es la primera mujer que resulta no ser como te imaginabas- le dijo Kate tratando de sonar divertida.

Rick hizo un amago de sonrisa, y se inclino hacia atrás en el sillón.

-lo siento, no quise….- trato de disculparse Beckett.

-no te preocupes, está bien, es sólo que durante años creí que era casi una heroína, si hasta hice un personaje basado en ella, "y era de los buenos"- dijo esta vez devolviendo la broma de la detective con poco éxito.

-bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, te aseguro que nikki heat jamás se pasará "al lado oscuro"- y le tomo suavemente el hombro.

Castle la miro profundamente a los ojos, Beckett le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, para luego acomodarse en el sillón y quedar mirando al frente.

-te enamoraste de ella ¿verdad? – preguntó esta vez kate, no sabía si quería oír la respuesta.

-no, pero tampoco es que fuera un juego, estuvimos juntos algo más de seis meses, no puedo creer que todo ese tiempo para ella sólo fue… una mentira más-

-ella no estaba bien Castle, quiero decir, lo siento, pero ella estaba perturbada…-

-lo sé, lo sé-

-bien, se acabó, ¿Qué tal si cambiamos de tema- dijo Beckett tratando de dar por superado el tema.

-me parece perfecto!- dijo Castle.

- y bien, ¿algún tema en particular señor escritor?-

-mmmm… no lo sé… ¿Qué tal de lo celosa que estuviste durante todo el caso?-

Kate soltó golpe la cerveza que tenía en la boca y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡qué dices!-

-oh vamos Kate, no lo vas a negar ¿verdad?- le dijo él sonriendo, más que nada para hacerla enojar un poco.

- ¡¿estás loco?! ¿Celosa yoooo? Ya quisieras Castle-

-pues si… ya quisiera, pero claro, porque te ibas a sentir celosa ¿verdad?, al fin que yo sólo soy un compañero de trabajo fastidioso para ti – dijo Rick levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia el ventanal que estaba detrás de ellos.

- Castle, ¿en serio? – preguntó Kate algo descolocada, no se esperaba el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

- por supuesto que es en serio, ¿acaso podrías sentirte celosa por mi?, si sólo somos amigos… y eso…- dijo con fastidio Castle. Bebiendo otro trago de cerveza.

-bien, creo que fue suficiente alcohol por esta noche- y cuando quiso acercarse a quitarle la botella, Rick la tomó por la muñeca y la arrinconó contra la pared casi pegando su cuerpo al de ella levantándole ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza…

-Kate, dime que no estabas ni un poco celosa…-

le dijo en voz muy baja, muy ronca, muy sexy, y ella sintió un agradable calor en su cuerpo… aún estaba sorprendida por la reacción de él.

-Rick…- susurró tratando de soltarse del agarre de él, pero sin mucho esfuerzo, sentía que su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho…

-dímelo Kate- volvió a decir juntando su frente con la de ella, podía sentir su respiración mezclarse con la propia, y eso simplemente lo enloquecía- dime que no te importo verme con ella…-

Rick acercó aún más su cuerpo al de Kate y ella pudo sentir claramente la reacción de él a la situación y, por una vez, simplemente se dejo llevar…

-Si! Castle, estaba celosa, estaba mortalmente celosa, ¡yo soy tu musa!, no puedes completar las frases de otra, no puedes hacer teorías locas con otra, no p….- y él callo su discurso con un beso que devoró sus labios, la beso con tal intensidad que de los labios de Kate escapó un gemido al tiempo que se entregaba a ese beso que la hizo estremecer.

-mi musa – susurro Rick- mi inspiración- le decía entre besos- mía, eres mía Kate Beckett- y sin dejar de besarla descendió su mano por su espalda y al llegar a la cintura de ella la acercó aún más si eso era posible a él, mientras que con la otra la tomaba de la nuca impidiendo así siquiera un intento de interrumpir ese beso que lo había transportado a otro mundo.

Pero ella tampoco quería interrumpirlo, su lengua lo exploraba con intensidad, disfrutando por fin de lo que llevaba tanto tiempo fantaseando, enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de Rick pegándose hasta lo imposible a sus labios, gimiendo y suspirando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, parecieron recuperar un poco el control, se separaron lo suficiente para recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración.

-l…lo siento….yo…no sé qué me pasó…- balbuceaba Rick

-yo no.- le dijo Kate sin soltarlo, permaneciendo muy pegada a él y mirándolo directamente a esos ojos en los que siempre había querido perderse.- no lo siento en absoluto Rick.-

Rick la miro algo confundido.

-¿estás segura de esto?- le pregunto al tiempo que deslizaba una mano tiernamente por su cara, volviendo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

-no, no estoy segura de nada en este momento Rick, pero tampoco quiero pensar, sólo quiero estar contigo, cuando te veía con Soph…- y entonces él puso un dedo sobre sus labios suavemente.

-sólo quiero estar contigo Kate, sólo contigo- y volvió a besarla al tiempo que avanzaba lentamente, sin dejar de abrazarla de vuelta al sillón. Tropezando lograron llegar, él se sentó y Kate se ubico a horcajadas sobre él sin dejar de besarlo, al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban desabrochando los botones de su camisa, necesitaba sentir su piel, cálida y suave… Rick tampoco perdió el tiempo y deslizó sus manos desde la cintura, subiendo la remera que llevaba puesta Kate y deslizándola sobre su cabeza, se detuvo unos segundos, ella no llevaba sujetador y la vista de sus pechos le pareció simplemente lo más hermoso que jamás había visto…

-¿sólo vas a mirar? – le preguntó Kate al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, sus ojos oscuros de deseo.

-de eso nada- le contestó Rick besando sus labios, su cara, su cuello, descendiendo por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pechos, mientras besaba uno acariciaba expertamente el otro, para invertir luego los papeles, haciendo que Kate gimiera y se retorciera de placer.

Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, la camisa hacía rato había desaparecido, Kate besaba su pecho, arañaba su espalda, podía sentir claramente lo dispuesto que él estaba y llegado el momento se hecho un poco hacia atrás y se deshizo del cinturón para luego desabotonar el pantalón de él, Rick jadeó y gimió ruidosamente, agradeciendo el alivio a la presión que sentía, para luego levantarla, la miró a los ojos, y deslizo su pantalón por esas piernas que siempre había admirado, ella se apartó un poco, indicándole sólo con la mirada lo que quería, Rick no se hizo de rogar y se deshizo del pantalón y el bóxer a la vez, mientras ella se quitaba la última prenda que le quedaba puesta, Kate se acercó nuevamente a él y lentamente lo recibió en su interior, ambos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo lento, profundo, disfrutándose mutuamente, sólo se oían los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, cuando la sintió al borde del clímax tomó su cara con ambas manos y la beso intensamente al tiempo que él también sentía estallar el placer en todo su cuerpo. Se quedaron abrazados un rato, recuperando la calma, se desconectaron suavemente y ella se recostó entre sus brazos, su cabeza en el pecho de él, acariciando suavemente con su dedo el pecho de Rick, disfrutando de sentir sus latidos ahora mucho más calmados, mientras él acariciaba su cabello y depositaba suaves besos en su cabeza, a la vez que deslizaba una mano por su espalda.

Al cabo de unos minutos Rick rompió el silencio…

-Kate, ¿no te arrepentirás de esto?-

-Castle, si las cosas hubieran pasado de otra manera, y… yo… me habría arrepentido de dejarte ir con ella…, de no luchar por ti…, de no jugármela por nosotros, por esto que tenemos y que es de verdad muy importante para mi…- dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos, avergonzada.

-Kate mírame- dijo Rick al tiempo que suavemente le levantaba la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a la cara- si las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de otra manera, si Sophia no hubiese sido lo que era, si ella sí hubiera trabajado para la CIA y hubiese sido "de los buenos"…- y sonrió con ternura acariciando la cara de la detective- yo jamás…jamás… te cambiaría… ni por ella ni por nadie… te amo Katherine Beckett, y soy inmensamente feliz al poder decírtelo, benditos celos.- y besó dulcemente sus labios.

… **bien, esto es lo que se consigue con un día feriado… espero les guste, siempre me ha gustado esto de jugar con los finales de los capítulos, **


	2. Chapter 2

**Este va especialmente dedicado a quién me tortura psicológicamente para que no deje de actualizar jajaja, con cariño para talassan. **

**Cap.2 : Nikki Heat basado en el 3x11, es que me encanta ver a Kate celosa jaja, claro que aquí no se conformara con sufrir y "poner caras" jaja…**

-¿cómo rayos fue que llegamos a esto?- se pregunta Kate luego de "literalmente" huir hacia la sala de descanso después que Natalie Rhodes le pidiera "_que le dé permiso a Castle para acostarse con ella" _ como parte de su ¡¿ investigación de personaje?! ¿en serio?, y eso no era lo peor, si hasta le pregunto si Rick era gay, la verdad, la conversación entera fue una locura "él fantasea sobre ti a través de lo que escribe" "es prácticamente masturbación verbal"…y otras cosas por el estilo.

Kate se preparó un café y siguió dándole vueltas a la locura que habían vivido en esos días, al principio Rick se mostro molesto con la intromisión de Natalie en la comisaría, si incluso le dijo que "no era digna de interpretar a Nikki Heat", y ahora, casi babeaba detrás de ella, anoche había sentido que su corazón se le apretaba en el pecho cuando los vió besarse en el ascensor y ¿ahora resulta que él la rechazó? Kate suspiró y volvió al escritorio moviendo la cabeza, con más preguntas que respuestas.

Al final lograron resolver el caso, de manera increíble, por una idea de Natalie, la más feliz al momento de la despedida fue, sin lugar a dudas, Kate, no es que la mujer le cayera mal, pero simplemente, la prefería grabando en Los Ángeles y no distrayendo a su equipo.

Los chicos aún estaban emocionados, entre la pedida de mano de Ryan a Jenny y el haber tenido a una actriz como Natalie Rhodes entre ellos, a Espo' se le ocurrió ir a por unas cervezas, obviamente los futuros esposos se excusaron, ellos tendrían su propia celebración, Rick aceptó feliz, y Kate… simplemente Espo' y Rick la tomaron cada uno de un brazo diciendo que no tenía excusa para no acompañarlos.

Ya llevaban varias cervezas cada uno y las carcajadas se habían hecho presente hace rato…

-…y la cara de Ryan cuando se fijo quien era, ¿dónde tenía la cabeza que no fotografié el momento? Decía un Javier con los ojos llorosos de tanto reír.

-no te rías tanto que tu cara no era muy distinta- le decía Rick golpeándole el hombro.

-y tú tampoco debieras reírte, Jameson Rook - le dijo Kate poniendo voces y gestos.

Rick se quedó mirándola, sopesando lo que acababa de decir.

Kate se arrepintió en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó poniéndose serio de pronto.

-nada, fue sólo una broma, no importa-

-no, no lo fue, estás molesta, ¿qué se supone que hice esta vez?- pregunto cada vez más cerca de ella.

-¿Qué qué hiciste?, ¿en serio necesitas que te lo diga "señor "yo escribí Ola de calor"?- le dijo Beckett dándole otro trago a la cerveza número…. Ya ni me acuerdo…

-¿¡cuál es tu problema Beckett!?-

-ah, claro, genial, ahora el problema es mío!-

No se habían dado cuenta pero ambos estaban alzando la voz, Javier se quedó mirándoles y sin decir más, tomó su chaqueta, dejo unos billetes en la barra y se retiró.

-en serio Beckett, no te entiendo, trato de hacerlo, valla que trato de hacerlo pero simplemente hay momentos como ahora mismo en los que no te entiendo-

-Castle, creo que mejor me voy, buenas noches- y tomó su chaqueta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Castle dejó el dinero en la barra y salió corriendo para darle alcance.

Ella estaba entrando al taxi, así que se apresuró y subió también sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Castle?- preguntó Kate molesta.

-esta conversación no ha terminado detective- fue todo lo que le dijo Rick.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Beckett ambos se bajaron a la vez cerrando fuerte la puerta del taxi, Kate salió caminando hacia su departamento y Castle la siguió sin abrir la boca.

Al llegar a su piso abrió la puerta y entró sin siquiera mirar atrás, Rick que venía pegado a ella, entró, cerró la puerta y alcanzó a tomarla de un brazo obligándola a volverse, la tomó entonces de ambos brazos y le dijo:

-Kate, ¿qué quieres de mí?-

Ella trató de soltarse, pero Rick la tenía fuertemente sujeta y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Castle por favor, déjame- le dijo evitando mirarlo a la cara.

-no, no lo haré, no hasta que me digas que está pasando Kate-

-¿en serio eres Jameson Rook?-

-¿quéééé?- preguntó Rick confundido.

-ella dijo…, Natalie…, ella dijo que… tú eras Jameson Rook…y que como yo soy Nikki Heat…-

-¿es eso?... ¿por eso estás así? ¿qué más dijo? Kate- le preguntó tomando su barbilla suavemente para que lo mirara y pudo ver cómo dos lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

Rick la soltó y secó las lágrimas con su pulgar.

-Kate, anoche, no paso nada…yo…

-lo sé, Natalie me lo dijo, ella en dos días fue capaz de ver lo que yo he negado durante todo este tiempo Rick…- y levantó la mirada, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que la miraban confundidos…y …¿esperanzados?...

-Rick…yo…no estoy segura de esto…-

-yo tampoco lo estoy…- le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que le acomodaba un mechón tras la oreja.

Se miraron un segundo y ambos sonrieron sin perder ese contacto visual que hacía que todo lo demás dejara de existir, era como entrar en una burbuja donde sólo estaban ellos dos.

Rick dio el primer paso y deslizó su mano acariciando dulcemente su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, la acercó suavemente hasta rozar sus labios con los propios, fue un beso suave, nervioso, pero el siguiente fue un poco más intenso, sus lenguas se buscaron, entregándose a una danza tanto tiempo anhelada, pronto las caricias se hicieron más intensas, de pronto Kate se detuvo, la respiración agitada, lo miró intensamente…, Rick la miro temiendo que se hubiese arrepentido, pero entonces ella se mordió el labio inferior como sólo ella podía hacerlo y le tendió la mano, él la tomó y la siguió hasta la habitación.

La estancia estaba a oscuras, sólo se iluminaba con los reflejos de las luces de la ciudad, Rick estaba inseguro, no quería estropear nada, ella lo notó y se acerco comenzando a desabotonar su camisa lentamente, acariciando cada porción de piel que iba quedando al descubierto, él simplemente se dejaba hacer, no podía dejar de mirarla, una vez que la camisa cayó al suelo Kate besó su pecho al tiempo que lo recorría con sus manos, Rick cerró los ojos y enredo sus dedos en el cabello de ella, ahora era su turno, la levantó con suavidad y deslizo sus manos desde el cabello hasta su cintura, se estremeció cuando sintió su piel cálida y suave deslizo la blusa hasta sacarla por sobre su cabeza, tirándola luego a algún lugar de la habitación, deslizó luego suavemente sus dedos por los hombros, llegando hasta las manos para volver a subir, bajando esta vez por el pecho de ella, acarició sus pechos por sobre el sujetador, Kate lo desabrocho suavemente y deslizó ambos tirantes para dejarlo caer. Rick beso con intensidad el cuello de Kate, deslizando luego sus labios lentamente hasta su pecho, justo al centro, luego volvió a subir hasta capturar sus labios en un beso húmedo e intenso, apretándola contra su cuerpo, así abrazados se acercaron a la cama, él la recostó suavemente, y se volvió a poner de pie, admirándola.

-ven, te necesito aquí- le dijo ella extendiendo su mano y con una voz tan sexy que Rick ahogó un gemido. Pero en lugar de obedecerla sólo se inclinó y acaricio su vientre hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, la miró a los ojos y al ver en ellos la aprobación, los desabotonó y deslizo por sus piernas, las que acarició en el proceso, una vez que los hubo arrojado lejos, tomó su pie y lo beso para luego subir por la pierna besándola con ternura hasta llegar a sus bragas, las deslizo, lentamente para volver a subir, esta vez recorriendo la otra pierna, se dedicó a estimularla un poco más, y cuando la oyó gemir y arquearse en la cama se levantó y se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer, se acercó a ella besándola intensamente, luego de un rato más de caricias y besos la tomó por completo, se entregaron a la pasión que llevaban tanto tiempo reprimiendo hasta que la sintió llegar al clímax, siguiéndola casi inmediatamente. Rick se acomodó de espaldas en la cama Kate hizo lo mismo, ambos estaban aún agitados, él extendió su brazo, invitándola a acomodarse a su lado, ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y él la apretó contra sí.

-¿creíste que el día acabaría así?- le preguntó Kate casi en un susurro.

-Llevo tres años soñando con esto, y ahora que es una realidad aún no me lo creo- le contestó besando su cabeza.

-Rick… yo…-

-shhhh - le dijo él negando con la cabeza – Kate, sólo vivamos el aquí y el ahora ¿sí? Disfrutemos esta noche maravillosa.- y beso suavemente sus labios al tiempo que volvía a apretarla contra su pecho.

Lentamente se fueron quedando dormidos ambos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kate fue la primera en despertar, suspiro disfrutando de esa sensación de estar ahí, con la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón, levantó su cara y lo miró, una gran sonrisa la ilumino y se acomodó mejor para besar sus labios.

-buenos días dormilón-

-mmmmm, hey- le dijo él con una sonrisa, dejando otro beso en sus labios.

-¿cómo dormiste?-

-demasiado bien, quiero dormir así siempre- le dijo mirándola con intensidad.

-No presiones Rick, no presiones…- le dijo ella al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama.

-¿a dónde vas?- preguntó asustado.

-a darme una ducha, no saldré huyendo Rick, lo prometo, además, estamos en mi departamento ¿lo olvidas?- y se dirigió al baño cerrándole un ojo.

-¡ OH RICK, CASI LO OLVIDABA! Si vas a visitar a Natalie Rhodes a Los Ángeles y te pregunta si ya tienes permiso… LA RESPUESTA ES NO!- y sintió cómo abría la llave de la ducha.

-¿¡permiso?!- preguntó alzando una ceja confundido- ¿permiso para qué?, Kate ¿para qué necesito permiso? – preguntó al tiempo que se dirigía al baño dispuesto a compartir esa ducha.

…**y bien, espero disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruto al escribirlo, ya saben, se reciben críticas, sugerencias y todo tipo de comentarios, no tiene idea cómo me alegra cada review que recibo… es el empujoncito necesario para seguir escribiendo… **


End file.
